


Prompt - Things I won't eat

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Less unhappy ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: AU where Bodhi and Galen made their own way after the message was delivered.





	

The market town of Napdu was a good place to make plans. Busy enough to be anonymous but far enough from everywhere to give them sanctuary from the Empire. Some local clothes and skin dyes helped to make them less obvious as off-worlders. 

And it freed them to explore. To learn. To just… be themselves. 

Saw Gerrera had the message. The rebels were planning their attack. Jyn was with them. 

The father-daughter reunion had not been quite as smooth as hoped for. Some many years of separation, of resentment, of hopelessness. Jyn was Saw’s lieutenant, loyal to the father who had raised her, not the one who had left her. 

There was hope. Perhaps. But they both needed time. 

And Galen and Bodhi needed to stay hidden. At least until the Death Star was destroyed and the threat of Orson Krennic was lifted. 

So they found a place on Napdu. To hide. To wait. In the hope it would be over soon.

It didn’t take long for Bodhi to find work. The world needed pilots. Especially those with experience. But for fear of giving himself away, he found work in a restaurant instead. New and interesting recipes, a willingness to try new things, to work with what he had. 

Galen found himself at something of a loose end. He enjoyed exploring, learning about this new world. But without work, he lacked focus, tending to dwell. On Jyn, on Lyra.

On his mistakes and on the past. 

Bodhi tried to distract him. Dragging him to the markets to buy for supplies for the restaurant. 

The local wildlife fascinated Galen – cute fat little rodent things that seemed to scurry around everyone’s feet. The locals kept them, often in fenced off little pens around the base of their stalls. 

“We should get one.” Galen announced one day, catching a stray that had escaped from a pen and handed it back to the stall owner. “It could be nice, having a pet around.”

Bodhi give Galen a sideways look. “Gal, they’re not pets.”

“What do you mean? Everyone here seems to keep them.” He reached down to scratch one as it crawled up the side of a pen. 

“That’s because they’re food.” Bodhi pointed out gently. “They’re the main livestock on Napdu. They make up most of the meat we’ve been eating.”

Galen paled. “I’ve been eating-”

“Yeah, sorry. I thought you knew.” 

Galen walked on in silence for some moments.  
Bodhi looked at him sideways as they headed away from the markets. “I take it I’m cooking vegetation from now on?”

“Please?”


End file.
